


Impromptu Medley

by SpookyBibi



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Messing Around, Singing, teasing Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has homework to do. Dave has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Medley

**Author's Note:**

> Ben prompted me on Tumblr: Kurtofsky, Elephant Love Medley. This light and fluffy oneshot is the result! Enjoy!

Kurt was typing frantically. Words were coming easily to him, filling the document with a flurry of words. This was going well.

Too well. It was bound to not last for long.

Sure enough, a distraction came, in the form of a big guy plopping down on the couch. Dave had finally emerged from the bedroom and was already going back to his habit of flicking through the channels. The ensuing cacophony started to break his concentration and made him sigh. There wasn’t much to do; this was Dave’s ritual, every Sunday morning.

“Oh, what do we have here…”

The little comment snapped the last bit of attention he had for his assignment and made him look up. Oh no. Why was _this_ playing so early?

“David…” he warned in a low voice.

Dave looked away from the TV, a grin on his face and an innocent look in his eye. “What? It’s Moulin Rouge, you love that movie!”

Kurt sighed. “That’s the point; I don’t have the time to watch it now. This essay is due tomorrow and I’m nowhere close to finish it!”

“Awww… And it’s your favorite part too,” Dave teased in a sing-song voice. It only took a glance for Kurt to confirm it. Of course it was. He let his face drop into his hands. He was doomed.

Dave laughed and readjusted his grip on the remote, turning it into a makeshift microphone. He didn’t hesitate and joined his voice to Ewan’s McGregor’s.

_“I was made for loving you, you were made for loving me.”_

Kurt abandoned his hiding, staring with apparent resolve at his laptop screen. Except he couldn’t help it and hummed the next line under his breath. Against his will, but with a small smile playing across his lips, a smile that broke into a full grin when Dave rushed to kneel right next to his chair, arms up in a pleading gesture.

_“Just one night, give me just one night.”_

The utter lack of tone made Kurt cringe. He turned towards Dave. “You have a terrible voice, you know that, right?”

 _“In the name of love, one night in the name of love,”_ Dave sang, unabashedly.

 _“You crazy fool, I won’t give in to you,”_ Kurt sang coyly, pushing him away gently.

Dave gasped, mimicking a wound to his heart before reaching for Kurt again.

“ _Don't, leave me this way._  
 _I can't survive, without your sweet love,_  
 _Oh baby, don't leave me this way_.”

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. There was overdoing it and then there was this. But after months of dating, he’d figured out one thing about Dave: he was persistent. He would have to humor him.

 _“You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...”_ he sang while slowly getting up. Dave didn’t move, simply turning to still face Kurt.

 _“I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no,”_ Dave replied. Kurt suppressed a shudder at the flat sound of that line. He loved Dave. Talking Dave that is, not singing Dave. On that he could always school him. Payback for interrupting a burst of scholastic inspiration, warranted because those are rare and precious.

 _“Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,”_ he chirped, high and clear. Dave got back up, gently placing his hands on Kurt’s hips.  
  
 _“Well what's wrong with that?_ ”

Still flat. Kurt beamed.

He couldn’t enjoy his success any longer because Dave ( _Deceptive Dave_ flashed in Kurt’s mind) was hauling him, rather unceremoniously, right over his shoulder. He held him in place, like a sack of potatoes, with just one arm, the other flailing up dramatically.

 _“Love lifts us up where we belong!_  
 _Where eagles fly,_  
 _On a mountain high!_ ”

“Put me down you brute!” Kurt yelled, pummeling whatever flesh he could reach on Dave’s back. Not that it did anything to stop Dave, who kept on belting off-key lines.

He couldn’t keep up, his breathing hindered by his position, so he had to skip the next part. He was still fighting off his situation, although the protests were coming out breathier, closer to a laughing fit than an angered one. Dave used the pause in his lines to carefully put him back on his feet. He didn’t let him go completely, instead keeping his hands in his own.  
  
 _“We could be heroes... Just for one day.”_

 _“You, you will be mean,”_ Kurt said as he tried to wiggle his hands free, only to be able to release one. He shot a glare at David, who was clearly very much amused by the attempt. He let him go, finally.  
  
 _“No, I won't,”_ Dave said, a twinkle in his eye. Unable to resist, Kurt giggled and nodded.  
  
 _“And I, I'll drink all the time,”_ he said, pointing to his half-filled glass of orange juice on the table.  
  
 _“We should be lovers...”_ Dave’s hands traveled, encircled Kurt’s waist.  
  
Kurt felt his cheeks flare up. He couldn’t help thinking of the previous night. They had been lovers yesterday. Big time. The idea of a repeat, it was more than tempting, even if it was ill-timed. _“We can't do that.”_ Kurt giggled. It was fun, after all, to pretend and play around.  
  
 _“We should be lovers! And that's a fact,”_ Dave countered, reaffirming his hold on his boyfriend.  
  
A sudden dip and Kurt found himself with his back an inch from the floor. There was something to be said for Dave’s agility and strength, holding him securely with just one arm. Kurt glided his hands over the planes of Dave’s back. Their eyes met and Kurt whispered his part.

 _“Though nothing, would keep us together.”_ Barely over the sound of a breath, barely on key. By then, the feelings, the heat of being so close to Dave, it all took precedence on showing off.

With his free hand, Dave ran a knuckle over Kurt’s cheek, very delicately, keeping their stares glued. Kurt flushed a deeper crimson and a knot formed in his stomach. Even with such a fleeting touch, he could rile him up like nothing else.

 _“We could steal time...”_ Dave wasn’t even singing, mouthing the words was as loud as it got.

The rest of the song was a blur, background noise that didn’t matter enough to make them lose focus. Only when it calmed down, when the big crescendo faded, did Kurt hear the music again.  
  
 _“How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.....”_ Dave sang. He stole his part. Kurt didn’t mind, mostly because he had done a surprisingly decent job with that one specific line.

“You’re going to be bad for my grades, I can tell…” Kurt whispered. It was perfectly in sync with Nicole’s line. “ _Nailed it,”_ he thought, as Dave brought him up so their lips could meet. He savored the kiss, burying his hand in his boyfriend’s short curls. If he was to abandon his homework for a while, this was certainly a worthwhile excuse and he had no problem enjoying it. 


End file.
